


Hands of Fate

by liberallesbian37



Series: Project Team Beta's 2013 Writing Challenge [22]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberallesbian37/pseuds/liberallesbian37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A free trip to the Bahamas does not end the way Hanna Marin expected. </p><p>Warning: Slightly crackish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Number/Title: 22/The Beginning  
> Date Posted: 6/27/13  
> Fandom: Pretty Little Liars  
> Rating: T  
> Genre: AU  
> Content Descriptors: Oddness  
> Character Pairing: Spoby, Haleb, Paily, Aria/Jake

_Ring! Ring!_ Hanna heard the phone ring, followed by the sound of her mother answering.

                “Hanna! It’s for you!” Ashley Marin called up the stairs. Hanna frowned. No one ever called her on the house phone anymore.

                “Who is it?” she mouthed to her mother. Ashley shrugged and handed her the phone.

                “Hello?” Hanna asked cautiously.

                “Hanna Marin?”

                “Yes…”

                “Congratulations! You and up to nine friends have won an all inclusive free vacation to the Bahamas!” a male voice boomed.

                “I didn’t enter anything,” Hanna said in confusion, wracking her brain for what this could possibly be about.

                “Aren’t you Hanna Marin? Don’t you enter _Seventeen Magazine_ ’s monthly giveaway every month?” the man asked.

                “Well, yes—”

                “Every time you enter, you get a raffle ticket in the grand prize! Every six months we pull a name for a surprise trip to the BAHAMAS!”

                Hanna pulled the phone away from her ear until he quieted down.

                “That’s great… What do I do?” she asked.

                “We will be sending you further information in the mail! Have a nice day, Hanna Marin!”

                “Yeah, you too,” Hanna said, but he had already hung up. Thinking it was all a joke, Hanna threw the phone down and promptly forgot about the whole thing.

**

                “Hanna, are you sure this is legitimate?” Spencer Hastings asked her friend, lugging a giant suitcase behind her.

                “Of course it is! You worry too much. This is just what we all need. A little getaway somewhere warm, away from A… It’s perfect.”

                It had been two weeks since the phone call and Hanna had recruited her three best friends, her boyfriend, and their boyfriends. Or, in Emily’s case, girlfriend.

                “Thank you for inviting Jake and me, Han,” Aria Montgomery said. Hanna swatted away the gratitude as if it was a fly.

                “Aria, you’re one of my best friends. You think I’m going to leave you alone at home?” Hanna asked.

                “No, but it was nice of you to invite Jake.”

                Hanna shrugged. “Well, I’m a nice person.”

                “Come on, nice people! The plane’s ready!” Emily Fields called.

                “I can’t believe we have a private jet,” Aria said in awe.

                “I can’t believe you got your mom to agree to this,” Spencer added.

                “Come on!” Emily called again.

                The three girls hurried over to where Emily was standing. Jake and Toby had just finished loading all of the luggage onto the plane and Caleb was in a deep conversation with Paige.

                “Let’s go!” Emily said excitedly.

                Once they were loaded onto the plane, Spencer suggested they play a game.

                “Truth or dare?” Toby asked.

                “Okay, but no getting too competitive,” Emily said, giving Paige and Spencer warning looks. Paige put her hands in the air.

                “I’ll be good, baby,” she promised. Emily kissed her on the cheek.

                “I’ll start!” Hanna exclaimed. “Umm, Spencer, truth or dare!”

**

                The game went on for several hours before Jake stood up abruptly. Seven sets of eyes stared up at him.

                “I’ll be right back. I’m going to ask the pilot how much longer he thinks it will be,” Jake explained before giving Aria a peck on the forehead.

                “Did he just forehead zone you?” Spencer snorted.

                “Shut up,” Aria mumbled.

                Suddenly, the plane gave a jerk and started to descend.

                “What the hell is going on?” Caleb asked.

                No one knew what to say. The plane dipped lower and, with a large bump, began to land. It continued to move on the ground for a moment until it came to a complete stop. Jake reentered the cabin.

                “Aria, truth or dare?” he asked.

                “Jake, I don’t think we’re playing anymore,” Aria said quietly.

                His eyes glinted dangerously.

                “I said, truth or dare,” he repeated in a low voice.

                “Aria, just answer him,” Emily whispered.

                “Truth,” Aria said.

                “Do you trust me?”

                Aria’s eyes got blurry and the world seemed to wobble. And then she couldn’t see anything.

**

                “What the hell?” Paige muttered, unable to see anything. “Em?”

                “Umph, I’m right here. I can’t see.”

                “Where are we?” Hanna asked, waking up.

                “What happened?”

                “Spencer? Are you okay?”

                “Yeah, I’m fine. I think. My hands—”

                “Who all is here?” Spencer asked. After several minutes they were able to deduce that they—Spencer, Toby, Hanna, Caleb, Emily, Paige, and Aria—were tied up in a pitch black space about the size of a bathroom.

                “Our drinks,” Spencer whispered as realization sunk in.

                “What about them?” Hanna asked.

                “Jake. Jake drugged our drinks,” Caleb said, following Spencer’s train of thought.

                “What makes you think it was Jake?” Aria hissed defensively.

                “Okay, if it wasn’t Jake who drugged us, why isn’t he here?” Paige asked.

                “Who’s to say you two didn’t plan this together?” Caleb accused.

                “Caleb!” Hanna exclaimed.

                “He has a point. Aria hardly knows Jake, and yet she invited him,” Spencer put in.

                “That’s bullshit and you know it. You’re just trying to make yourself feel better about the fact that your boyfriend is A!” Aria yelled.

                “Toby loves me!”

                “Who says Hanna isn’t involved? She’s the one who planned all of this!” Paige added.

                “Don’t you dare accuse my girlfriend!” Caleb yelled.

                “You don’t have any trouble accusing my boyfriend!”

                “Guys! All of you stop arguing!” Emily commanded. “Aria, it seems likely that Jake was involved, based on the fact that he was acting strange and he’s not here. Caleb and Spencer, you both owe Aria an apology.”

                “Hah!” Aria exclaimed.

                “Aria, you owe Spencer an apology too. And Toby.”

                “Hah!” Spencer retorted.

                “Paige, you owe Hanna an apology. All of you! Now!” Emily yelled.

                “Fine. I’m sorry I brought up what Toby did. I know you just wanted to protect Spencer,” Aria said. “Toby, I really am sorry.”

                “It’s okay,” he replied.

                “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have suggested that you helped him,” Caleb said.

                “And I shouldn’t have said Hanna planned it,” Paige added.

                “Spencer?” Emily prompted.

                “Fine! I’m sorry I said that you could be involved,” Spencer spat out.

                “Guys, what’s that sound?” Toby asked suddenly. They all strained to hear. Footsteps were coming toward them.

                At once, the cramped space was filled with light.

                “One at a time, get out!” a voice commanded harshly.

                One after another, the seven teens stumbled out. In front of them was a giant island. Split down the middle, the land was shaped like a set of hands. A rope hung from the top of the island down to the little boat.

                “Climb,” Jake demanded, brandishing a gun.

                “Jake…” Aria whimpered.

                “I said climb!”

                She scurried to begin climbing up the rope. The others all followed close behind.

                Before they could ask any other questions, Jake had started the boat and was jetting away.

                “Where are we?” Hanna asked.

                “Alone.”


End file.
